Gope
Gope is a desperate bandit that first appeared in the Gem Mine. In Chapter 2, Mardek is given a choice of sparing him, which will allow him a chance to repent and become a travelling merchant in Chapter 3. Background Supposedly an orphan and not having the education to get a good job, Gope was taken into Muriance's group of bandits. After being spared by Mardek and Deugan, he gives up his life of crime and gratefully gives Mardek the 4th key he'll need to enter Cambria. In Chapter 3, he is shown to have repented and is plying his trade as a travelling merchant. However, in the Gem Mine, the player has the option to kill Gope. If Gope is killed, the player won't be able to obtain the 4th trilobite key and so the player cannot access Cambria (in chapter 2 only). Involvement Gope plays a very minor role in the story. The only thing he does in chapter 2 is give Mardek the . However Gope returns in Chapter 3 as a travelling merchant. He only appears if you spared him in Chapter 2 and talked to him in the Goznor inn after defeating Muriance. He also does not appear if you have started a new game in Chapter 3 or haven't talked to him in chapter 2. Strategy Gope is simply a regular bandit. He has 40 HP. Fight him the way you would a normal bandit. However, if you want to go to Cambria in chapter 2, fighting him is not recommended. Shop |- |- |} Locations of Gope's wandering shops *Xantusia *Dark Temple *Aeropolis *Water Temple *Fire Temple *Earth Temple *Miasmal Citadel *Cambria Arena Quotes "Yes sir!" "If this world needs good people like you, I'll try to be one of them. I won't regret it I promise!" "Want to see my wares, friend?" Dialogue When first spoken to as a traveling merchant: ;Gope :Ey, I know you! Even in tha' armour, I recognise you some'ow! You're the one who spared me life! An' look! We are indeed meetin' again! :Yeh might not reco'nise me, what wi'out me bandit cowl on an' all, bu' it's me, Gope! The one frum the Gem Mines who you didn' kill, Mr Sir Knight! :An' look! I've given up me life of bein' a bloody bandit, jus' like I said! Now I'm makin' an honest, fair livin' as a trader, a merchant. A TRAVELLIN' merchant. I never saw much o' the world other than murky caves when I were a bandit, so now I'm tryin' to go to as many obscure places as I can. :Maybe we'll see each other around in strange places, eh? I can be useful if there aren't no other shops around! And I'll 'old onto any items you sell me too, carryin' 'em around wherever I go. At the following locations: *Xantusia :Wow! This place is full of, like, talkin' lizards! I never e'en knew they existed afore recently! Took me a while to ge' down 'ere though, lemme tell ya! *Dark Temple :So this is, like, some kinda dark eldritch temple o' doom sealed off from the world for, like, ever? Spooky. 'Ow'd I ge' in 'ere'? I 'ave my ways. I usedta be a bandit, y'know! Well, ya DO know, yeh. I learned some useful skills from that, I c'n say that at least. *Aeropolis :Me boss - when I were a bandit, I mean - used to talk about Aeropolis a fair bit, seein' as 'e came frum 'ere an' all. Doesn't seem quite as... grand as I expected, t'be honest. More... crowded and smelly. *Water Temple :'Ello! I some'ow managed to swim under the water, even while carryin' me 'uge sack o' goods, and made it into this 'ere temple! Impressive, eh? I'll go anywhere, me! The sky's the limit! An' even then... *Fire Temple :The Fire Temple, eh? It's rather 'ot in 'ere, innit? I'm sweltered like a pig on a spit! *Earth Temple :I managed to put me bandit skills t' good use t' get in 'ere. I just worked wi' the other bandits fer a while, pretend-like, and when they got in, I did too. Nifty, eh? *Miasmal Citadel :Even I don't know 'ow I ended up in 'ere! But there's a bloody gret monster over there! I wet myself when I saw it, almost, I swear! Biggest, vilest beastie I've ever seen! *Cambria Arena :Takin' part in the Arena Challenge, guv? Best a' luck; I just know you c'n win! Trivia * His "shops" are actually one shop, since all items that are sold to him appear in all places. Thus, any items sold to him will be carried over and able to be rebought. Category:MARDEK Characters